bullworthacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey Wolfe
"Wait, are they laughing with me, or are they laughing at me?" - Bailey Bailey Wolfe is a brash kid looking to have fun and enjoy his last year as a minor. He enjoys loud music, fast cars, and girls. He is known around Bullworth for his driving skills that he learned from his father, who is in turn a highly successful race car driver. Appearance Bailey stands at a barely passing as average height 5'9, with a small frame. Despite his parents have a lot of money, he likes to wear old punk clothes that his father once wore when he was a punk. He also has self-styling thick brown hair with dark green eyes. Usually when he's not wearing his father's punk rock clothes, he's wearing a black Macbeth long sleeved shirt, with a Metallica T-shirt and black Puma BMW sweatpants, with generic black sunglasses. He has certain facial features on his face that many girls find attractive, little to his knowledge. He also has many freckles on his face. In the winter, he puts on a brand new leather jacket, with a Boost Brigade beanie, and black jeans, with Checkerboard Vans shoes. When going casual, he likes to wear a blue Northface hoodie, with his BMW sweats, and his black sunglasses. Characteristics Bailey is rather shot on hearing from listening to loud punk rock and metal through his iPod all day, so most of the time, he finds himself talking loudly, or shouting. He also sometimes has trouble comprehending certain things people say from a distance, and occasionally can't understand people when they are saying things that are too complex for him to understand. He is extremely hyper and wild, which makes him show signs of ADHD. He is highly aware he has ADHD, as well as high functioning autism, making him regard himself as an attention deceited hyperactive dumbass. Despite this, he doesn't actually think he's a dumbass other than for the stupid things he does, but actually considers himself highly intelligent. Most of the time, he also has trouble getting along with a majority of the people at Bullworth; despite he is brutally honest with everybody he meets, much to the disdain of the fake and toxic people of Bullworth Academy. He usually isn't afraid to call someone out on their bullshit, or for being fake. When he meets somebody new, he usually just is extremely cynical about them, instantly assuming they are fake. When reading a book, Bailey usually has trouble reading the words, mostly out of a lack of care for what they mean, and how they can be used, unless the book pertains to Rallying, or stories about World War II. Through out the day, Bailey can be found hanging out in his blue '03 Subaru WRX STi in the parking lot, smoking weed and listening to his favorite bands. Usually when he pulls up on someone and they get in his car, they end up going for a rally-style adventure in the hay bail-ridden fields nearby Bullworth, or in the mountains surrounding the area. Usually when the car comes back, his passengers are in awe with his driving skills and his car is usually dirtied up and the gold wheels are usually covered in mud. Parents '''Sebastien Wolfe - '''A highly successful professional rally car driver. He has raced in the FIA's many disciplines for racing, including Endurance Prototype racing, Rallying, Touring cars, and many other disciplines within motorsport. He wants his son to attend racing school after graduation, so he can continue the family's racing legacy. '''Lauren Rossi - '''INFO COMING SOON '''Marcus Wolfe - '''Bailey's athletic older brother. Whenever him and Bailey are alone he makes many gay jokes towards Bailey, despite he still cares about his brother. Currently, he is working at JFK International Airport as ground crew for United Airlines. Friends * '''Aspen Nilssen - '''Ever since 1st grade when they first met, they hit it off. Bailey has deep feelings of love for the petulant pinup, but he's not sure how to express them, out of fear for getting rejected. However, he always likes to jam on guitars with Aspen all the time * '''Jarod Plummer - '''If Bailey can't go for an adventure in the Subaru, he'll typically go for a ride in Jarod's Dodge Ram 2500 Cummins Diesel with him, rolling coal on Toyota Priuses and Teslas while smoking a blunt in the truck. The two punks are brothers in arms, and when the bombs come down, they will always have each other's backs. * '''Autumn Zephyra - '''Despite Bailey looks to Aspen's ultra-sketchy cousin with reverence, he still has a lot of respect for the goth girl, as she is highly capable of overpowering the most powerful males at the school. However, the two get along fairly well, given they both are brutally honest with eachother. * '''Parker Young - '''Bailey and Parker have always known eachother since before kindergarten. They like to pull pranks on Parker's neighbors, and get drunk and make prank calls. They also like to smoke weed together often. * '''Tracey Prescott - '''Ever since about 4th grade, the two have been exceptionally close, they also shared their first kiss together in 6th grade. Tracey has his loyalty, and will always be able to talk to him any time * '''Dylan Montano - '''Dylan and Bailey frequently smoke weed together, and have tripped on shrooms together twice. The two share an inseperable bond. Enemies * '''Johnny Vincent - '''Johnny and Bailey share a rivalry of who is the best racer in Bullworth. There was one day, where Bailey put a bus length on Johnny after his Subaru's turbos spooled up. After the race, Johnny tried to kill Bailey with a knife, but luckily Bailey managed to escape; followed by Jarod giving Johnny a hellish beating.